Mitchie Can't Sleep
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: Companion to Mitchie Loves Kids. Mitchie and Shane are ready to have a family but problems arise and Mitchie is up all night thinking about them. Can Shane and Mitchie find a way to have a family?


**Hey guys.... again. lol. This came into my head the other night while i was having trouble sleeping. So this story comes after Mitchie loves kids. After i post this, i am going to watch high school musical 2 and working on getting another chapter of bank heist done. Enjoy!**

**Mitchie Can't Sleep  
**

Mitchie couldn't sleep. For the fifth time that week, Mitchie lay awake in bed at 2:00 in the morning. As Mitchie looked over at a sleeping Shane, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They had _both_ received the news. They had both been there when the doctor had told Mitchie that she couldn't have kids. They had both been disappointed by the fact that they wouldn't be able to create their own family. Mitchie knew how much Shane wanted a family and Mitchie was upset by the fact that she couldn't give Shane that. Shane had been there for Mitchie after the news had been delivered and he had been strong for her sake but Mitchie knew how devastated he was. Quickly looking back at Shane, Mitchie untangled herself from the blankets and hopped out of bed. The coolness of the air hit Mitchie's skin but she didn't pay attention to that. Wrapping her arms around herself, Mitchie seated herself on the window seat. The soft sounds of the rain beginning to hit the roof provided a sense of calmness for Mitchie. She heard Shane roll over and was started when she heard his voice.

"Mitch?" he asked in a groggy voice. A flash of lightning lit up the room and Mitchie could see Shane starting to sit up.

"By the window" Mitchie answered in a distant voice. The rustling of the sheet indicated that Shane was getting out of bed.

XX

Shane, only half asleep, rolled over to pull Mitchie closer to him but frowned when he couldn't find her.

"Mitch?" he asked as he slowly woke up. As he started to sit up, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room and Shane could make out the figure of someone sitting by the window.

"By the window" Mitchie answered in what Shane picked up to be a distant and almost distressed voice? Shane threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He shivered a little from the cold as he was only in a pair of track suit pants. Thinking that Mitchie might be cold as well, he picked up the throw rug from the end of the bed and walked over to Mitchie. When he reached her, he noted that she was also in a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet. Shane draped the blanket over Mitchie's shoulders and stood behind her as they watched the rain fall for a few minutes. Only when Mitchie sighed did Shane speak.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked gently, rubbing Mitchie's shoulders. Shane smiled when Mitchie leant back into him. "You haven't seemed yourself these past few days"

"I keep thinking back to Saturday" Mitchie said in a small voice after a short pause. "I haven't been able to sleep properly because of it" she continued. Shane wasted no time in pulling Mitchie into a standing position and engulfing her in a hug. Shane grew a little worried by how tightly Mitchie was clinging to him.

"Is there anything else?" Shane asked quietly as he led them over to the bed. He sat down and pulled Mitchie down onto his lap.

"I don't know. It's just.... I know how much you wanted a family and I can't even give that to you" Mitchie said, her voice starting to become laced with tears.

"Oh Mitch" Shane whispered as he heard the hidden meaning behind her words.

"It scares me Shane. I can't give you the one thing that you really want after you continue to do so much for me" Mitchie said in a quiet voice as she buried her face in Shane's chest. Shane just held Mitchie while she let her insecurities pour out.

"I'm not going to leave you sweetie" Shane whispered in her ear. He felt Mitchie's grip on him tighten. Shane had fought too long for Mitchie and now that he had her as his wife, he wasn't about to let her go because of this. Yes he was a little disappointed that he and Mitchie wouldn't be able to start a family on their own, but there were other options.

"What can we do Shane? I want a family with you more than anything" Mitchie said. Shane couldn't help but smile at the last part.

"We can consider other options like a surrogate mother or adoption" Shane said.

"Really?" Mitchie asked as she lifted her head to look at Shane. Shane just smiled and gently kissed her.

"Really really"

"Thank you Shane" Mitchie said.

"Anything for you Mitchie" Shane said as he brushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Shane responded, leaning down for another kiss. "Think you will be able to sleep now" he asked as the pulled apart.

"I think so" Mitchie said with a smile. Shane smiled at her before the smile started to change into a smirk. Mitchie noticed this change. "What?"

"Maybe I should keep you up for waking me up at 2:00 in the morning" Shane said. Mitchie raised her eyebrow at him. Before she could ask how he was going to do that, Shane pushed Mitchie back on the bed and attacked her sides with his fingers. Mitchie immediately started laughing.

"Shane! Stop" Mitchie said in between laughs. Shane smiled at the happiness that could easily been seen in Mitchie's eyes. He suddenly stopped tickling her and leant down to softly kiss her. Mitchie seemed surprised by this but didn't complain. Shane pulled away to see a dreamy smile on Mitchie's face.

"Daydreaming about me there Mitch?" Shane teased. Mitchie snapped out of her little daydream and looked up to see Shane smirking at her.

"Shut up" Mitchie mumbled as a blush crossed her cheeks. Shane laughed as he pulled back the covers and brought them back up so that they were covering the both of them.

"It's okay if were dreaming about me. I mean come on, I'm part of a famous band, happen to be incredibly hot, funny, smart and you are married to me."

"Someone's got a big head" Mitchie said with a smile.

"Only because it's filled with thoughts about you" Shane said smoothly. Mitchie blushed again. The rain started to pelt down harder, drowning out every sound. The couple were quiet for a moment as they watched the rain outside. A sudden loud crack of thunder caused Mitchie to jump. Shane remembered that Mitchie used to be afraid of storms as a kid. Over the years she had progressively gotten better but there was still a small part of Mitchie that was still scared of them. Shane rolled off Mitchie and held her close. Mitchie smiled softly at Shane. He knew what was going through her mind without her having to tell him. That's how well he knew her.

"Night Mitchie" Shane said sleepily.

"Goodnight Shane" Mitchie replied as she moved herself closer to Shane.

**3 Months Later**

After that conversation that stormy night, Mitchie and Shane began to do research into other options so that they could have a family. Both their parents and friends were supportive of their decision. The only problem was that Mitchie seemed to be getting sick. Everyone assumed that Mitchie had picked up a bug but Mitchie brushed it off as a small cold. When the vomiting started, Shane grew worried, along with everyone else.

"Maybe I should take you to the doctors Mitchie" Shane said as he sat next to her on the bed. Mitchie was too tired to argue so she agreed.

Two days later Shane and Mitchie found themselves waiting for the results in the doctor's office. Mitchie couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Shane noticed this and reached out to hold one of her hands. Mitchie sent him a grateful smile.

"Mr and Mrs Grey?" the doctor asked when he came back into the room.

"Yes?" Shane asked.

"I must say congratulations. It appears that you are pregnant Mrs Grey" the doctor said. Mitchie and Shane seemed to freeze.

"Wh...what?" Shane finally asked.

"The tests confirm that you wife is pregnant. About 4 weeks along"

"But how?" Mitchie asked. "I was told that I couldn't have children"

"I'm not sure how to explain that. It's a miracle. Congratulations again" the doctor said before walking out of the room. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other before breaking out into large smile. Mitchie squealed as she leapt into Shane's arms.

"I'm pregnant!" she all but screamed. Shane laughed at Mitchie's excitement.

"We can start a family now" Shane said softly.

"Our very own" Mitchie said as tears started to gather in her eyes. She reached up and kissed Shane. The moment was soon broken when all 4 parents plus Caitlyn, Nate and Jason entered the room.

"Is everything okay?" Connie Torres asked. Everyone saw the tears in Mitchie's eyes and mistook them the wrong way.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked. Mitchie and Shane just laughed while Mitchie shook her head.

"It's nothing like that" Mitchie said.

"Then what is it?" Mrs Grey asked.

"Mitchie's pregnant" Shane announced. The two watched as everyone else seemed to have the same reaction. All seemed to freeze before breaking out in smiles and squealing.

"How?" Nate asked. Everyone knew how devastated Shane and Mitchie had been when they had been told they couldn't have children.

"We're not sure" Mitchie answered. "I don't care about that right now. "

"We're going to be grandparents" Connie said before she quickly walked over to give Shane and Mitchie a hug. Everyone followed suit. Mitchie smiled. This was her family but now she and Shane had the chance to have their own small family. Mitchie's life was perfect.

**The End**

**awesomeness. so that is the fourth story of this little mini series. Hope you like it! :D  
**


End file.
